Implantable medical devices are frequently used to treat the anatomy of patients. Such devices can be permanently, semi-permanently, or temporarily implanted in the anatomy to provide treatment to the patient.
In many cases, the device may comprise one or more components that are designed to provide treatment for a sufficient period, then to corrode and/or dissolve and be absorbed by or otherwise incorporated into the body. For example, an implantable stent-graft may comprise a stent component designed to be absorbed by or otherwise incorporated into the body after providing reinforcement to a vessel for a sufficiently long treatment period.
Accordingly, there is a need for medical devices that feature one or more components that can be easily and safely absorbed or incorporated by the body, in a predictable manner, after sufficiently long treatment time has elapsed.